


Visit

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel witnesses the check-up before his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Pavel’s next in line, but it’s too early to go in and too late to go back. So he waits three unoccupied beds away, politely telling each attendant that asks that he’s alright, just waiting. Dr. McCoy is seeing Sulu and will see Pavel next. 

Pavel tries to keep his head down. Some of the equipment around the medical bay is fascinating, and others are things Pavel could’ve programmed when he was seven. But mostly he keeps his head down so his eyes won’t drift. Three beds down, Sulu audibly grits his teeth. Pavel’s head snaps over.

“Sorry,” Dr. McCoy is saying, looking down at Sulu’s arm. “Crude, but it works in a pinch with the tricorders down. One thing blows up on this ship and the whole place goes to hell.”

“It’s fine,” Sulu says. It looks like there’s a needle in his arm, and the vial on the end is filling with blood. It makes Pavel wince to look at, but then he scolds himself for it. Sulu’s not reacting that way, and he’s the one taking it. Sulu’s got his shirt off. His dark pants are tight around his legs, hooked over the edge of the table, spread and facing Pavel. When Dr. McCoy pulls out the needle and walks around the table, Pavel can see all of Sulu, every centimeter of his creamy skin. Every muscle, every curve. The outlines of a six-pack, the bright light washing over his chest. (Is that all from fencing, or was he born that delicious-looking?) Pavel bites his lip without meaning to, chewing it as his eyes move on their own, memorizing every cell.

Then his eyes wander up to Sulu’s, and they hold his gaze. Oh no. Sulu’s seen him staring. Cheeks burning, Pavel quickly looks away. 

“...Everything looks good,” Dr. McCoy’s saying. “Got everything on file now, I think. This bloody’s computer’s a real piece of work sometimes, though—you never know. First name’s Hikari?”

“Hikaru,” Sulu corrects, still looking at Pavel. Pavel can see it out the corner of his eye. Dr. McCoy’s still facing the computer.

“Thought so. Alright. We’re scheduling the next check-ins sooner than usual, as we don’t have all the necessary equipment right now. Shit, I forgot to ask—everything look okay?” His back’s still to them.

Sulu says, “Fine.”

“No aches, coughs, etcetera etcetera?”

“All good.”

“Alright. I’ll see you on the sixth of next month at noon, and don’t even try to miss it—the next person who tries to skip out on a check up is going to have to face me personally, got it?”

Sulu finally turns to Dr. MocCoy, smirking a little, as he says, “Understood, Doctor.”

“Good, off you get, then. When you get to the bridge, send the Russian kid down, will you?”

Sulu nods, slipping off the table. He gathers his yellow shirt and stretches it back on, and Pavel catches himself looking back over, frowning. There goes his perfect view. Good thing he’s got a good memory. He always knew Sulu was attractive, but he didn’t know just _how much..._

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” Sulu calls over his shoulder, walking towards Pavel.

Dr. McCoy looks over and calls, “Kid! Get over here!”

“Yes, Commander!” Pavel hops off the bed so fast he almost stumbles. Sulu walks right past him, and their arms brush, and Pavel shivers. 

“Good view?” Sulu asks quietly, under his breath so no one else will hear. 

Pavel doesn’t know how to answer, so he just blushes and walks over to the doctor, hoping no one will notice. He climbs onto the bed, hoping he won’t hear the inevitable, “Shirt off, Ensign.” But he does, and he strips slowly, embarrassed already at how thin he is and how he’s _not like Sulu._

When his shirt’s over his head, Sulu’s right where he was before it went up, three beds away. Watching. Pavel licks his lips mostly as a nervous habit, and a little because Sulu makes him think of mouths. (Their mouths on each other.) He drops his shirt beside him on the bed.

Then Dr. McCoy comes between them, holding out a whirring instrument. When Dr. McCoy says Pavel’s heart is going too fast, Pavel isn’t surprised. A few preliminary scans later, the needle comes out, and Sulu’s dark eyes make it easier to take. 

Dr. McCoy books Pavel’s next appointment for the seventh, threatening to strangle him if he tries to avoid it. 

Pavel requests the sixth. Dr. McCoy glances between him and Sulu, still there, and grants it.


End file.
